uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuhi Ushiromiya
is Krauss Ushiromiya's wife. She manages the Ushiromiya family in the stead of her husband, who doesn't pay any attention to his household. She took charge of the preparations, the arrangements, and everything for this family meeting by herself. She has a strong sense of responsibility, and is very proud. However, she is not understood by her husband and his siblings, so it can't be said that her situation is enviable. Relationships Relatives *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father-in-law *Krauss Ushiromiya - husband *Jessica Ushiromiya - daughter *Lion Ushiromiya - foster son/nephew/half-brother-in-law *George Ushiromiya - nephew *Battler Ushiromiya - nephew *Maria Ushiromiya - niece *Ange Ushiromiya - niece *Eva Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Rudolf Ushiromiya - brother-in-law *Rosa Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - brother-in-law *Kyrie Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Sayo Yasuda - adopted child/niece/half-sister-in-law Appearance Natsuhi is a tall, middle-aged woman with fair skin and light brown eyes (her eyes were very dark brown, almost black, in the original series). She wears a purple dress and green earrings. Her hair is brown, though many fans find the exact combination of its shades a bit strange. Her lower/head hair and her upper/ponytail hair are noticeably different shades of brown. In the novels, the ponytail actually seems to fade to red. Like most of the women, Natsuhi has an imposing figure, being both very slender and rather voluptuous. Personality Natsuhi is a very strict and serious woman who has been described as "stiff" by multiple characters. However, she hides a surprisingly short temper and tends to shout quite a bit. She is also very loyal and responsible, and tends to bottle up her feelings and write them down in her diaries so that she will forget about them rather than express herself. Her strictness seem to have stemmed from grown up in a strict family as shown in Dawn of the Golden Witch manga where she had to wake up in the middle of the night to greet her father who had just returned home and her parents telling her to be a good wife before she gets married. She regrets not being able to build a good relationship with her daughter but does not know how. In contrast to Rosa's hot tempered treatment to her child's bad behaviour, she is cold when Jessica does something she is not pleased with. Her biggest weakness is her pride; she will do anything to protect the family's honour and is even willing to sacrifice herself for the family head's honor. Because of her pride, she is unable to accept Yasu as it makes her feel shameful of being unable to conceive a child for many years. This is one reason why the possibility of her accepting the baby very low and thus making it a miracle. However, when she accepts the baby, she will give the baby as much love as her biological daughter so much that the baby never realized that she was not his/her real mother until someone tells them. Natsuhi appears to be rather misfortunate, as she is disrespected by most of her family, frequently suffers from headaches, and is very often criticized by her rather nasty sister-in-law, to the point where she is verbally abused by her in Legend of the Golden Witch. However, if put under constant pressure in certain situations, she is more than capable of not letting herself be subdued psychologically and even takes the lead quickly. Role in the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch '''The First Day' Natsuhi Ushiromiya is introduced in this arc as Krauss Ushiromiya's wife. She is shown to be a rather prideful woman with a short temper, keen on being the perfect host for the extended family who are visiting the annual family conference. She is also said to have a tendency for stress-induced headaches. Eva humiliates Natsuhi as a "borrowed womb for bearing a successor" and states she has no right to speak about financial matters. This distresses Natsuhi who leaves the room in tears as the conflict between Eva and Natsuhi is introduced by Kumasawa. After the witch's letter arrives, a disbelieving Natsuhi is shown a golden ingot by Krauss in secrecy in order to convince her the legend of Kinzo's gold was indeed the truth. Natsuhi is dismayed by how her husband hadn't told her this earlier and as she retires to her room for the night, she receives a scorpion charm from her daughter Jessica (given to her by Maria), which Natsuhi binds to her room's doorknob before she goes to bed. The Second Day After waking up, Natsuhi discovers her room's door covered in bloody handprints with the charm intact. She dismisses it as a prank, but is later shocked and pained when she is summoned to the site of the first set of murders and tries to keep the children away from there. After they realize Kinzo is also missing from his study, Natsuhi brings a rifle with her from his collection in order to use as self defense. Eva suspects Natsuhi for Kinzo's disappearance but Battler defends her. After Eva, Hideyoshi, Kinzo and Kanon's corpses were discovered, the remaining survivors barricade themselves in Kinzo's study. A suddenly appearing letter from Beatrice has Natsuhi suspecting the servants and Maria, who are then expelled from the study. After the three servants were found dead in the parlor, Natsuhi is seen leaving, reading a letter of challenge issued to her from Beatrice. As the two engage in a duel, the children are desperately search for her. A gunshot is heard and the children follow the sound, only to find Natsuhi dead and crumpled on the floor. Found shot to death in front of the witch's portrait. How impudent of her to challenge a witch with nothing but a mere gun. Of course she'd end up like this. Kihihihihihihihihihi. Turn of the Golden Witch In this chapter, the unexpected arrival of the guest Beatrice has the siblings hounding Natsuhi and her husband, only to discover they hadn't invited her. That night, she gathers along with the other family members in the chapel and they all acknowledge Beatrice's existence. The next morning, she and the other siblings are discovered in the chapel as sacrifices for the first twilight, unconscious with their stomachs ripped open and stuffed with candy. Having died early on in the story, Natsuhi doesn't play a significant role in this chapter. However, George, Gohda and Shannon revisit her corpse in the chapel to obtain the key to her room and use her spirit mirror in order to defend themselves against the witch. Her corpse was found inside the chapel. The direct cause of death is unknown, but it seems her stomach was cut open and her intestines pulled out after her death. On top of that, sweets and candies were packed into her stomach. '' ''Didn't I tell you? Stomachs are packed full of candy. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch Natsuhi plays a very minor role in this chapter. She tries to be involved as the other family members solve the epitaph, but she is unable to be of any help and only stands around listening and remarking in confusion. She and Krauss are eventually killed by the Chiester Sisters on the order of EVA-Beatrice, soon after Eva Ushiromiya leaves the room to wash her face and make some coffee. Their corpses are later discovered in the arbor by the rose garden. ''Her corpse was found in the rose garden arbor. The cause of her death is assumed to be strangling with a rope-like object. A stake-shaped weapon was sticking out of her calf. '' ''Why do I even have to follow the epitaph in the first place? Is this some kind of game? '' Alliance of the Golden Witch Natsuhi again doesn't play any significant role in this chapter. After the siblings confront her and Krauss on whether Kinzo was dead or alive, they are all confronted by Kinzo himself in the dining hall, where he summons Ronove, Gaap and the Chiester Sisters, announcing his ceremony to revive Beatrice. Natsuhi is killed as one of the very first sacrifices for the first twilight and is only mentioned afterwards as Battler is surveying her corpse in the aftermath. ''Her corpse was found in the dining hall. About half of her head was destroyed. It's probably reasonable to assume that she was murdered with a powerful gun or something similar. '' ''However, the witnesses don't believe that she was killed with a gun... '' End of the Golden Witch Natsuhi has much of the focus in this episode, detailing her marriage with Krauss and their attempts at hiding Kinzo's death. At some point, Natsuhi becomes haunted with calls by The Man From 19 Years Ago, who claims to be Natsuhi's child and that his life was ruined by her. He blackmails her into doing several things or else he'll reveal her "sin"; the first order is to stay in her room all night until he calls again. Natsuhi reluctantly agrees, thinking about her past and recalling a sea breeze. The next morning, Natsuhi wakes up to discover that her husband Krauss is missing and her daughter Jessica had been killed, along with several other people. The Man calls back and says that he's kidnapped Krauss, who can be heard in the background. After some more threats, Natsuhi is told to go into an empty guest room and hide in the closet. She does so, and then sees Hideyoshi come in and start crying, lamenting the death of his son George. Hideyoshi is then attacked and killed by an unknown assailant, and the rest of the family comes in to investigate. They cover up his corpse and carry it off, and Natsuhi comes out of hiding when they leave. At some point during the calls, The Man directs Natsuhi to pick up an item with her favorite season written on it, which turns out to be autumn; Natsuhi remembers that she's never told anybody about her favorite season except Shannon. The detectve Erika Furudo had been investigating these murders throughout, and accuses Natsuhi of being the culprit; Natsuhi didn't want to tell them about The Man, and so she cannot come up with an alibi to explain her disappearances. Eva begins physically and verbally assaulting her, sad and angry over the death of her husband and son; Natsuhi finally breaks down and reveals her sin. '''The Sin' 19 years ago, she and Krauss were trying to have a child together, but Natsuhi just couldn't get pregnant. Kinzo decides to give her a baby to adopt since she can't bear one herself. While going on a walk with the baby and a servant, Natsuhi considers her circumstances and becomes angry, thinking that Kinzo doesn't think very highly of her; she gives the baby to the servant and then pushes them off a cliff, killing them both. She kept this a secret from everybody, and eventually got pregnant with Jessica. The Witch's Court In the meta-world, a court session is called to determine if Natsuhi is the culprit; in this case, all reds presented by non-witches must have evidence to back them up. Erika has been collecting evidence against Natsuhi, having them confirmed in red. Battler tries his best to disprove her theories, and eventually becomes impaled with the Red Truth. However, in the ????, Battler dscovers new evidence that leads to Natsuhi's innocence. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch Natsuhi doesn't play any significant role in this chapter as she is chosen as one of the sacrifices for the first twilight, targeted by Chick Beato for the love trial. Beato initally struggles against her when Natsuhi pulls out her spirit mirror, but Battler saves her. Her body is then discovered in her room. In reality, she was only playing dead as a part of a big prank, but Erika Furudo murdered her in retaliation. Natsuhi later appears in the tea party at Battler and Beatrice's wedding where she begrudgingly accepts Jessica and Kanon's union. '''Death' Her corpse was found in her room. Furudo Erika didn't perform a proper investigation, so the deails of the cause of death are unknown. Certain Death Her corpse was found in her room. Her neck was completely severed by a blade. The most perfect kind of corpse, both impossible to mistakenly identify as dead and completely recognzable. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch Rokkenjima Massacre When the siblings were given the ten tons of gold and also a cash card worth 1 billion yen, the siblings began to argue over it. Krauss tells his brother and sisters that the only way to exchange the money is through him; Natsuhi agrees to this but starts to become desperate as the argument continues. The argument becomes very heated and Eva tries to convince everyone that they already have enough money on the cash card. Natsuhi becomes frantic and runs at Eva who accidentally shoots her in the head, starting the massacre shown in the Tea Party. Twilight of the Golden Witch'' Died on the 2nd Twilight of Bernkastel's game. Trivia *Her name means "summer consort". *Natsuhi is descended from a line of Shinto priests, and her spirit mirror (which can deter or harm Beatrice) is a family heirloom. *She, along with Krauss and the servants, is privy to the secret that Kinzo has in fact died two years before the family conference, leading others in the family to suspect her in the murders. *She is the only character shown to have committed murder before the events of the story. *Her birthday is 7/30 and her blood type is A. *She shares her voice actress with Sailor Jupiter. Coincidentally, Rosa's voice actor has also voiced Sailor Jupiter. **Her daughter's voice actress has also played a green magical girl, as Marina Inoue voiced Cure March in Smile! Pretty Cure. *It is stated by Eva that she is three years older than Natsuhi in Legend of the Golden Witch. Quotes *"Jessica is a daughter who I wouldn't let go of even for ten billion yen. In that sense, I believe she has a value that can't be counted with money." *"You can't determine the contents of a cat box that can't be opened no matter how many people you have with you." de:Natsuhi Ushiromiya es:Natsuhi Ushiromiya pl:Natsuhi Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family